1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the removal or dispensing of liquids from containers, especially for the tapping of beer, in which pursuant to the quantity of liquid withdrawn, air is introduced into the container for pressure compensation or for the generating of an atmospheric pressure. Furthermore, the invention also pertains to a device for the dispensing of liquids from containers, especially a beer tapping device which is exchangeably connectable with the containers for effecting the withdrawal of the liquids and which essentially possesses a unitarily or multi-part constructed removal housing including a liquid-withdrawing tap, as well as passageways, bores, conduits or the like for the removal of the liquid and for the infeed of air.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The opening of beer cans or other commonly employed beer containers (cans, barrels or small casks) and the withdrawal or removal of the liquid from the can or the container is basically known. The opening of the container is, in general, carried out through the intermediary of a stopper or plug which closes a bung hole located in the cover of the container or of the beer can. Tapping conduits and tapping spigots are also already described in the patent literature, for example, in German Patent Publication No. DE 34 29 559 C2.
In this known device pursuant to German Patent Publication No. DE 34 29 559 C2, the tapping tube is fixedly connected with a mounting which is constructed as a single-armed lever and which is suspendable by means of a claw on a beaded rim of a beer can. By means of this device there is only facilitated a simple outflow of the beer from the beer can in the absence of any pressure. However, in order to also be able to achieve a complete outflow for liquids which do not stand under pressure, it is necessary to provide for the formation of an opening in the upper region of the container, as a result of which the atmospheric pressure can act on the liquid which is stored in the container.
The disclosure of German Petty Patent No. GM 74 41 775 describes an adapter for beer tapping apparatus, in which there is provided an exchangeable compressed-gas cartridge, from which there egresses a pressurized gas and through the use of a connector acts against the liquid in the container. As a consequence, there is attained a discharging of liquid after the opening of a valve or tapping spigot.
In the trade there are additionally known devices for the withdrawal of liquids from a container, in which the liquid is subjected to carbon dioxide, as a result of which there is generated the necessary pressure for the explosion of the liquid (the beer) from the container. Finally, in practice, there are also known devices wherein through a manually-operable air pump, or respectively, a piston-cylinder unit, in accordance with need, there is exerted the necessary (air) pressure against the liquid in the container, in order to facilitate an outflow at an opened discharge tube.
The above-mentioned devices all are subject to the disadvantage that either a gas is added to the liquid which, particularly for comestibles, is frequently found to be inexpedient, and due to the constant escape and thereby in view of an adverse influence over the quality of the liquid, leads to the rejection thereof. Moreover, it is also possible to manually exert an uncontrolled pressure against the liquid, so that at any one time there is produced a weak and then again an excessively strong jet or stream of liquid. In addition thereto, it has been ascertained as a further disadvantage that the manual generation of an air pressure is complex and necessitates a significant demand of energy.